now_thats_what_i_call_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Now That's What I Call Movies
Now That's What I Call Movies or Now Movies is a triple-disc compilation album which was released in the United Kingdom on 11 November 2013. Track listing CD 1: # Bryan Adams : "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" (Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves) # Whitney Houston : "I Will Always Love You" (The Bodyguard) # Bruce Springsteen : "Streets of Philadelphia" (Philadelphia) # Berlin : "Take My Breath Away" (Top Gun) # Phil Collins : "Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)" (Against All Odds) # Maria McKee : "Show Me Heaven" (Days Of Thunder) # Wet Wet Wet : "Love Is All Around" (Four Weddings And A Funeral) # Roxette : "It Must Have Been Love" (Pretty Woman) # Patrick Swayze feat. Wendy Fraser : "She's Like The Wind" (Dirty Dancing) # Lana Del Rey : "Young And Beautiful" (The Great Gatsby) # Dido : "Thank You" (Sliding Doors) # Maroon 5 : "Sweetest Goodbye" (Love Actually) # Elton John : "Tiny Dancer" (Almost Famous) # Tony Bennett : "The Way You Look Tonight" (My Best Friend's Wedding) # Michael Bublé : "Love At First Sight" (Totally Blonde) # Robbie Williams : "Have You Met Miss Jones?" (Bridget Jones's Diary) # Nat King Cole : "Stardust" (Sleepless In Seattle) # Cliff Edwards : "When You Wish Upon A Star" (Pinocchio) CD 2: # Celine Dion : "My Heart Will Go On" (Titanic) # Anne Hathaway : "I Dreamed A Dream" (Les Misérables) # The Righteous Brothers : "Unchained Melody" (Ghost) # Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes : "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" (Dirty Dancing) # Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes : "Up Where We Belong" (An Officer And A Gentleman) # Kate Winslet : "What If" (Christmas Carol: The Movie) # Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle : "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) # Jamie O'Neal : "All By Myself" (Bridget Jones's Diary) # R. Kelly : "I Believe I Can Fly" (Space Jam) # Coolio feat. L.V. : "Gangsta's Paradise" (Dangerous Minds) # Des'ree : "I'm Kissing You" (Romeo + Juliet) # Ronan Keating : "When You Say Nothing At All" (Notting Hill) # Simple Minds : "Don't You (Forget About Me)" (The Breakfast Club) # The Psychedelic Furs : "Pretty In Pink" (Pretty In Pink) # Tears For Fears : "Mad World" (Donnie Darko) # Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder "Together In Electric Dreams" (Electric Dreams) # All Saints : "Pure Shores" (The Beach) # David Bowie : "Absolute Beginners" (Absolute Beginners) # Chuck Berry : "You Never Can Tell" (Pulp Fiction) CD 3: # Survivor : "Eye Of The Tiger" (Rocky) # Starship : "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" (Mannequin) # Billy Idol : "White Wedding" (The Wedding Singer) # Huey Lewis & The News : "The Power Of Love" (Back To The Future) # Ray Parker Jr. : "Ghostbusters" (Ghostbusters) # Kenny Loggins : "Footloose" (Footloose) # Irene Cara : "Fame" (Fame) # Cher: The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) (Mermaids) # John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John : "The Grease Megamix" (Grease) # Abba : "Mamma Mia" (Mamma Mia!) # Hot Chocolate : "You Sexy Thing" (The Full Monty) # Carly Simon : "Why" (Soup For One) # Limahl : "The NeverEnding Story" (The NeverEnding Story) # Amy Adams : "That's How You Know" (Enchanted) # Irene Cara : "Flashdance... What A Feeling" (Flashdance) # Dolly Parton : "9 To 5" (9 To 5) # Roy Orbison : "Oh, Pretty Woman" (Pretty Woman) # The Beach Boys : "I Get Around" (Good Morning, Vietnam) # Van Morrison : "Brown Eyed Girl" (Sleeping With The Enemy) # Stealers Wheel : "Stuck In The Middle With You" (Reservoir Dogs) # Ben E. King : "Stand By Me" (Stand By Me) Trivia * Tears for Fears' original 1983 song "Mad World" is not heard in the 2001 sci-fi cult thriller Donnie Darko, but Gary Jules and Michael Andrews' cover is. * Abba's 1975 song "Mamma Mia" is not heard in the 2008 titular musical romance film, but can be sung by the cast in. * Survivor's 1982 song "Eye of the Tiger" is actually the theme for the 1982 boxing film Rocky III, the second sequel to the original 1976 film Rocky. Category:Special Category:Winter Releases